The reforming of petroleum hydrocarbon streams is one of the important petroleum refining processes that may be employed to provide high-octane-number hydrocarbon blending components for gasoline. In the typical reforming process, the reactions comprise dehydrogenation reactions, isomerization reactions, and hydrocracking reactions. The dehydrogenation reactions include the dehydrogenation of cyclohexanes to aromatics, the dehydroisomerization of alkylcyclopentanes to aromatics, the dehydrogenation of paraffins to olefins, and the dehydrocyclization of paraffins and olefins to aromatics. The isomerization reactions include isomerization of n-paraffins to isoparaffins, the hydroisomerization of olefins to isoparaffins, the isomerization of alkylcyclopentanes to cyclohexanes, and the isomerization of substituted aromatics. The hydrocracking reactions include hydrocracking of paraffins and hydrodesulfurization. Adequate discussion of the reactions occurring in a reforming reaction zone are presented in CATALYSIS, Vol. VI, P. H. Emmett, editor, Reinhold Publishing Corporation, 1958, pages 497 and 498, and PETROLEUM PROCESSING, R. J. Hengstebeck, McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc., 1959, pages 179 through 194.
It is well known by those skilled in the art that several catalysts are capable of reforming petroleum naphthas and hydrocarbons that boil in the gasoline boiling range. Although reforming may be carried out through the use of molybdena-on-alumina catalysts, chromium-oxides-on-alumina catalysts, platinum-halogen-on-alumina catalysts, and platinum-aluminosilicate-material-alumina catalysts, the catalysts employing platinum as a hydrogenation component are generally employed today in the reforming processes of the petroleum industry.
It has now been found that a catalyst comprising a Group-VIII-noble-metal hydrogenation component and a small amount of zirconium on a solid catalytic support comprising a porous refractory inorganic oxide may be employed suitably to reform petroleum hydrocarbon streams. Embodiments of a reforming process employing this catalytic composition, i.e., the process of the present invention, provide high-octane-number blending material for unleaded and/or low-lead motor fuels.